Java Fever
by european coffee addict
Summary: A coffee craving Captain means business. Due to caffeine withdrawal Janeway is near insanity and someone has to put an end to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Java Fever**

_Copyright disclaimer: The characters and concept of Star Trek Voyager belong to Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them to the toy box, without any damage, when I'm through playing with them._

I.

It didn't escape Chakotay that Kathryn Janeway looked beautiful this evening. Normally she appeared to their weekly dinner in uniform or, if she was in a good mood, in a simple beige shirt. But today she looked striking. She wore black slacks and a sleeveless top with a flattering low-cut, the colour smoky blue, matching her eyes perfectly. And she seemed to be quite flirty and relaxed. Chakotay took this as a sign that their relationship was restored to a level of trust and friendship. The First Officer smiled. After the Equinox disaster her behaviour towards him was icy and he was more than relieved that things had changed.

Chakotay smiled genuinely. "Actually I'd like to have ice cream for dessert, what do you want?"

"Ice cream sounds great." She smiled at him.

"I think I'm going for the classic, vanilla and chocolate."

"I prefer coffee ice cream."

Chakotay rose from the couch and walked over to the replicator. "I've expected nothing else from you, Kathryn."

"Computer, coffee ice cream without caffeine."

"Damnit, Chakotay." He heard the unmistakeable sound of someone hitting his table with a fist.

The first officer turned around, studying her. "You didn't flirt with me to trick me into ordering you something with coffee, didn't you?" He asked with a mixture of disbelieve and sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chakotay. No I didn't, really, I swear. It was the way you said ice cream, so alluring. I was reminded of this wonderful coffee ice cream. I thought it could do no harm. It's such a great temptation. " She looked at him almost pleading. "I'm sorry Chakotay."

"It's for your own best."

"Of course Chakotay. I know, but that doesn't mean it's easy."

"Why you don't take the decafeinated ice cream? The taste is the same."

"No it is not." Janeway looked stubbornly. "It is absurd. Something that has the taste of coffee, but no caffeine."

"Alright, we don't need dessert. What do you think of Saurean Brandy? The real one."

Janeway looked at Chakotay in awe. "You still have Saurean Brandy? How could you hide it from Neelix over all these years."

He smiled teasingly. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, let me guess. Cargo bay 2"

"How do you know?"

"After all I'm the Captain."

"Well, Captain, just wait here, I'll be back soon with Saurean Brandy, the real one." With these words Chakotay left the quarter.

Kathryn Janeway settled back and tried to relax. Saurean Brandy was good. Well no alternative to coffee, but it was ok. For now.

II.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was drinking hot water. All or nothing. Janeway or no way. If she couldn't have coffee, she would have water.

"How are you doing?" B'Elanna Torres glanced over the table at her Captain.

"You mean how I'm coping with drinking water instead of coffee?"

"I can imagine that it is hard," B'Elanna tried. "But your pancreas will be thankful, your whole body will be thankful. I mean think of all the positive effects. You will be more calm and when the Doc allows you to drink coffee again you don't need such high doses."

Janeway smiled sarcastically. "It's very nice what you're trying B'Elanna, but it won't work."

"Well, I mean you could have the decaf stuff," Tom Paris interfered, taking a sip from his coffee mug. B'Elanna shot him a warning glare but it was too late.

Janeway cast a white-glowing death glare at her pilot, who shrunk visibly in his seat. Coffee or not, she still has The Look.

"Tom! Your pancakes are ready," Neelix yelled over to their table. The mess hall was crowded with people who wanted to get non-replicated breakfast before alpha shift and Neelix was busy. Tom jumped up to fetch his food. "Thanks for the rescue, Neelix," he muttered.

B'Elanna Torres exhaled. Suddenly the coffee mug of her husband caught her attention, and not only hers. Janeway put forth a hand and grabbed the mug. Very slowly she drew it nearer. Fascinated and horrified B'Elanna watched her. She saw Janeway's eyes fixed on the content of the mug, her left hand gripped tight around the mug, her knuckles white.

"You shouldn't do that," the Chief Engineer said.

"Relax, B'Elanna. I'll just smell the scent. What harm could it do?"

"Please don't. This is a small ship, the Doctor will find out."

But Janeway didn't look as if she would still listen to B'Elanna. She took the cup and lifted it to inhale the aromas of the coffee. She closed her eyes lifting the cup a bit more.

"No! I can't allow this!" Suddenly Tom was back. He was holding a plate with pancakes, but before he put it down, he grabbed his coffee mug and snatched it away from Captain Janeway's hand. He and Janeway stared at each other and B'Elanna was staring at the bizarre scene in front of her. Then the three looked at the coffee that was spilled over while Tom had grabbed his mug. Janeway bent forward and for a moment Tom and B'Elanna feared their Captain would loose her remaining dignity in front of half of today's alpha shift and suck up the coffee slop from the table. Fortunately she did not. She looked down at the back of her left hand, which was moistened with still warm coffee.

"If you do this now, you'll only be more infatuated with this stuff." B'Elanna whispered adjuratory, leaning closer.

"As the Doctor's assistant I order you not do this." Tom added.

Janeway abstained from licking the coffee off of her hand. Instead she wiped it with her other hand. She shot another death glare at Tom and B'Elanna and left the table and the mess hall. The couple exchanged glances.

III.

"C'mon, Harry, hurry to replicate you something, you're not the only one who's hungry." Tom said to his friend.

"I can't decide. Vegetable soup or chow main?" Harry marched up and down in front of the replicator.

"What about coffee, Harry?" A voice said. Both officers turned around to face Kathryn Janeway who stood at a distance. Slowly with sleek swaggering steps she walked towards them.

"Captain, please. It's not right and you know it." Tom said.

Janeway crossed her arms over her chest. "The first one who replicates me coffee keeps his rank." She said in a disturbing calm voice.

Tom laughed hysterically and Harry gulped.

"Look I survived that you reduced me to the rank of Ensign once, I will survive it a second time," Tom stated.

"And I am already Ensign," Harry added. "Anyway I don't think you would do such a thing just because we refuse to order you coffee."

"What makes you so sure, Harry?"

Harry looked uneasy.

"Due to all respect, Ma'am, we can't do this." Tom said uptight.

"This will have consequences gentlemen." Janeway snarled and gave them a white-glowing intimidating glare before she turned around and walked away. Tom sighed inwardly. It was already his third today.

To be continued…soon…

Well, what do you think so far? Too much? Too lame? I'm not sure this time and would appreciate honest feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

IV.

Captain Janeway sighed. She hadn't had coffee for almost 24 hours and it was already a nightmare.

It began yesterday after she finished alpha shift. For days now she had a bellyache and slight digestion disturbances. So she decided to pay the Doctor a visit. Sure he would have something in his hypospray that would help, but her visit at sickbay should turn out different.

"_I have detected a malfunction in your pancreas, Captain," the EMH said._

_Janeway sat on a bio bed looking at the ship's Chief Medical Officer who happened to be a hologram. "What will you do about it?"_

"_Actually I can do little," the Doc said slowly looking down, away from the Captain. He was going to drop a bombshell._

"_You must refrain from coffee," he said and exhaled noisily._

"_What?" Janeway looked at him puzzled and amused. Sure it was one of his sarcastic jokes._

"_Your pancreas is highly irritated," he began to explain. "The main reason is your superhuman consumption of coffee. Caffeine together with tannic agents and various acids are the main problem. Your unhealthy lifestyle contributes to the problem. I have told you before that you should eat regularly, sleep at least seven hours a day and recreate."_

_Janeway stiffed. "You're serious?"_

"_Of course I am!"_

_A thought crossed the Captain's mind. "And why you just can't transplant me a new pancreas? Compared to other surgeries you performed it should be easy. You can do miracles."_

"_It is easy, compared to other surgeries I did in the past," the Doc confirmed. "But that's not the point. You must change your lifestyle. If you have refrained from coffee for a couple of weeks…"_

"_Weeks!" Janeway cried out._

"_Please let me continue. Your pancreas will stabilize, as your digestion will. I also recommend food that is easy to digest and has lots of energy. It would do you no harm to gain one or two kilograms."_

"_We can discuss the nutrition and the sleep, but I won't give up coffee."_

"_There is nothing to discuss, you have to give it up, at least for while. I will not transplant anything unless it is absolutely necessary. Even in 24th century medicine there are risks to such a procedure. Risks, that I'm not willing to take, only because you can't control yourself. If something goes wrong, there is no one to help me. Other Chief Medical Officers in other sickbays on other ships have a whole team to their assistance. I am alone here; unless you call the unqualified crewmembers you have assign to my assistance a medical team."_

_Janeway jumped down from the bed. "Let's focus on how we come to an agreement about this transplantation."_

_The Doc threw his hands up. "See, that's what I mean. No one appreciates my work. Everyone thinks I can do miracles, but surprise I'm no wizard. I am progr.."_

_Janeway rolled her eyes. If the Doctor was in a ranting mode there was no way to stop him, apart from… _

"_Computer, end medical holographic program."_

_Janeway might have ended his holographic projection for now, but the Doctor was still very much alive in Voyager's database and he was everything but pleased with the treatment he had just received._

_The Doctor immediately busied himself to block the replicator system for orders of Kathryn Janeway containing anything that had to do with coffee. He also send a note to all crewmembers that until further notice no one was allowed to order something that contained coffee for the Captain. At the end of the note the Doctor added the reminder that in medical cases he was able to override Captain's orders if it was for the health of a crewmember._

Janeway had to realize that the Doctor was good. However after all this was a battle of wills, which could be won with the right attitude. And attitude was something Kathryn Janeway had cargo bay loads of. For now she was far from admitting defeat. But Janeway also realized that what happened in the mess hall today must not happen again. She needed to open up a regular source of coffee.

V.

"Captain." Tuvok looked at the woman at the door of his private quarters and knitted his brows. "Is there a problem?"

"Absolutely not, Tuvok. I just thought to visit my old friend." Janeway leaned against the door frame.

"Very well, please come in." Tuvok said and looked doubtful at her. "May you tell me the reason of your visit?"

"How are we doing, Tuvok?"

"Since you sign my reports, I assume you read them too, Captain. "

Janeway started walking up and down Tuvok's quarter. "This is not what I mean. What's your impression of the crew?"

"Most crewmembers are working on peak efficiency."

"But not all?"

"On a ship with 152 individuals it is highly unlikely that everyone is working in peak efficiency all the time."

"Care to give me examples?"

"Due to all respect Captain. I know you long enough to see through your attempts of engaging me in superficial small talk." Tuvok stated and knitted his eyebrows even tighter.

"Alright. Excuse me. I should have known." Janeway stopped and looked at her friend.

"Indeed. You may want to tell me now, what is your concern?"

Janeway started pacing again. "You sure know that the Doctor and I have a slight disagreement."

"I heard it." Tuvok approved without giving away any hint of what he thought about it.

"So which solution do you suggest?"

"The most logical solution would be to follow doctor's order."

"It is no solution at all Tuvok."

"It is the most logical solution, but I am aware that it is not the most suitable solution to the problem, since you're not the most logical being." Out of Tuvok's mouth who was not only someone who was committed to logic, but also a close friend of Kathryn Janeway for years this was a mere observation, no insult.

"Thanks Tuvok." Janeway murmured at gave him an amused look.

"Furthermore the Doctor is a very logical being, which is surprising, regarding the fact that he consist of a conglomerate of programs, which are entirely logical."

"There I would agree. So what do you suggest then?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Regarding the situation and the persons involved I don't know."

"Now you're surprising me." Janeway's lips curled up. "Even I know solution to this problem. You just need to replicate me a fine cup of coffee."

Tuvok looked at her disapprovingly. "This is one of the most illogical solutions. You must know that if there is no logical course of action that can be applied, the only logical course that remains is inaction and not illogical courses of action."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "Please, I have already a headache of the size of the Delta Quadrant, which is from my perspective endless, so save your Vulcan logic."

"So I assume, seeking my advice was just a pretext to come here and ask for coffee?"

"That's right."

"Then I must disappoint you."

"Why? Did I have ever disappointed you? "

"No."

"Don't we share little secrets? Secrets about your pon farr for example?"

Tuvok stiffened. "I would prefer to keep it a secret between us."

"My lips are sealed, but well you should decide whether you pretend a flu and eat Neelix soup or if you just admit the truth next time."

"The Doctor is bound by the doctor-patient confidentiality and I hope you are bound to the relationship we share. I would appreciate if you would agree on that."

"I would never dare to disappoint you, but I would appreciate a secret cup of coffee."

"I am sure you would, but I can not help you this way." Tuvok paused. "But I can assist you in other ways."

"What are you suggesting?" Janeway studied her friend.

"I suggest a partial mind meld. We could try to extract your infatuation with coffee and encapsulate it."

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Could we un-capsulate it later?" To her credit she was at least giving it a thought.

"If you wish."

"Actually my headache increases only be thinking the words 'Your mind to my mind, your thoughts to my thoughts.'"

"I take this as no."

"True old friend. I think this discussion will also be one of our secrets, right?"

"Of course. Good night Kathryn."

"Good night Tuvok."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, tricking Tuvok was no success. Janeway would have known that is was futile to trick a Vulcan, if she wouldn't be able to think clearly, which she wasn't due to acute caffeine withdrawal. But Tuvok shouldn't be her last strive.

VI.

The door to cargo bay 2 hissed open and the Captain walked in. Seven of Nine was working on a console. She didn't need to look up to know who was approaching her.

"Captain," she said expectant.

"You're still working?"

"Since I only need three hours of regenerating I have plenty of time after finishing my duties. I prefer to spend this time useful."

"You could have come over to my quarters with a philosophical topic to discuss."

"I could have." Seven replied without making eye contact with the Captain.

"But…?"

"I'm informed about your recent behaviour." Now Seven looked up and searched eye contact. "I appreciate that you have refrained from treating me the way you treated other crew members, so far. However I don't wish to experience such a treatment from you, so I decided to avoid you." Seven explained with all her Borg-bluntness.

But this time it had no impact on Janeway, at least not the desired impact. "You can make an end to this behaviour. It's easy. You just need to order me a coffee." She encircled Seven as if she was a prey.

"I can't."

"Why?" Janeway ask in a hoarsely voice. She continued to walk closely around Seven, who tried to looked something between annoyed and impassive, but her stiffened posture betrayed her nervousness.

"If you drink one cup of coffee now, you will face the same problems tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll come again to you."

"That is no option."

"Why?" Janeway stopped in front of Seven and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Doctor will find out. The blood sample will reveal your wrongdoing."

"That shouldn't be of your concern. I won't tell who has given me the coffee."

"He will find out," Seven insistent, breathing heavily now, staring down at Janeway.

"How?" Janeway rasped.

"He will screen the replicator logs. He will attempt to proof every suspicious activity."

"Which is?"

"Me replicating coffee."

"You could have consumed it yourself."

"Unlikely." Seven spat. "I don't drink coffee and the doctor knows it."

Janeway draw in breath. She unfolded her arms and made one more step towards Seven of Nine. "The question now is, to whom belongs your loyalty? The doctor or me? Who has more faith in you? Who rescued you? More than once." Janeway paused and made another step. She tilted her head back and gazed into Seven's watery-blue eyes. "Whom do _you_ trust most?" she said in a husky whisper.

Seven clenched her jaw visibly. "Captain, you attempt to emotionally blackmail me will fail."

"Are you sure of it?"

"No." Seven's voice was merely a whisper.

"Torres to Seven of Nine. Please report to engineering." Seven nearly jumped backwards.

Janeway groaned. She was so close. She nearly had Seven were she wanted her to have.

"I must go," Seven said releasing air.

"Since when did you like to work with B'Elanna?"

"Since now." Seven blurted and went, almost run.

Janeway hit the console with her hand. "Damnit."

V.

A while after Seven had left cargo bay 2 someone else entered. "Seven? Are you here?"

Captain Janeway froze.

"Nobody here? I thought I heard something when I entered."

Janeway heard footsteps and suddenly she was looking into the face of Naomi Wildman, who has found her behind a cargo container.

"Captain?" Naomi smiled genuinely. "What are you doing there?"

Janeway coughed. "I was searching for something." She went around the container to face Naomi.

"You weren't searching for coffee beans, aren't you?"

Janeway's eyes went wide. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, everyone on the ship knows that you aren't allowed to drink coffee any more.

"Any more?" Janeway snapped. "It's just a matter of time."

"Alright. I just thought you would search for coffee here."

Janeway lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I search here?"

Naomi looked quizzical. "Because supposed to be secret supplies are stored here?"

"Are they? How do you know?"

"I heard my mom and Neelix talking about it. Neelix is amused by it, but pretends not to know that the crew is hiding these things from him. For example Commander Chakotay has stored various bottles of spirituous beverages here, as well as Jenny Delany, Tuvok is hiding incense sticks here and I think my mom is hiding chocolate. Everyone thinks Neelix and others won't search here, because they are afraid to enter cargo bay 2, because of Seven." Naomi shrugged. ""

Janeway eyed the youngest resident of Voyager. "And who is hiding coffee?"

"Tom Paris….oh, I mean… it's supposed to be a secret."

"As a close friend of Mister Neelix you should know that there are no secrets on board Voyager."

"Right." Naomi looked up at the Captain.

Janeway smiled and crouched in front of Naomi. She was now at eye level with the little girl. "Do you know were it is, the coffee?"

"Yes…no…I mean, I can't tell you. Tom would be mad at me and he would never allow me to assist him again."

"Well, are you the Captain's assistant or Tom's assistant?"

Naomi looked startled. "Yours Captain."

"And do you know what's the great thing about being the special assistant of the Captain?"

"You're going to tell me?"

"I can order Tom to let you help him, whenever you want. I can order Seven to take you with her on her duty. That's the great thing. If you're the Captain's assistant you can accompany everyone on the ship."

Naomi beamed. "You would do that for me? I mean ask Tom and Seven to take me with them on their next shuttle flight?"

Janeway nodded. "Sure, if you do me a favour in return?"

"Of course," the young girl, who was quite clever for her age, well normally.

"Would you just replicate me a cup of coffee?"

"Uhm, I think that's not possible."

Janeway's patient had come to an end. "Do you want to fly with Seven and Tom or not?"

"I would get into trouble for helping you with this problem, especially with the Doc. Mom says never mess with the Doc."

"I have noticed that lately." Janeway snapped at the young girl, who winced.

Janeway forced a smile on her face. "See, I didn't make you Captain's assistant for nothing." She placed her hand on little Naomi's shoulder, who increasingly uneasy.

"Ah, Captain, there you are." Janeway and Naomi swirled around to face Tom Paris.

"I was searching for you."


End file.
